


Serving The King

by LightsOut



Series: Club Camelot [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Collars, Healthy Relationships, Love, M/M, Master/Servant, Sexual Content, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsOut/pseuds/LightsOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur knows Merlin very well and this works to both of their advantages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serving The King

Arthur felt that Merlin was on top form. He was attentive, gave no cause for complaint and it was completely suspicious. Arthur loved having Merlin as his servant because he loved him and having all of Merlin’s attention on him was perfect but, Merlin was only ever so desperately perfect when he was building up to asking Arthur for something that would throw their lives off course.

Last time it was the trip to visit Merlin’s old mentor in Scotland and Arthur still couldn’t stomach the smell of peppermint. The time before that had been Merlin asking to move in with Arthur which had turned out alright. Arthur liked keeping Merlin on his toes so his demands as king were varied but Merlin met every order with a graceful bow and, “Yes sire.”

Arthur was familiar with some of the people flitting past his throne but all of his attention was for Merlin who was kneeling prettily at his feet. Ordinarily Arthur liked the audience but he was bored and wanted Merlin all to himself. Arthur stood and trailed his fingertips along Merlin’s sensitive shoulders up to the base of his red collar. He looked edible in his skinny jeans. Arthur growled, “Upstairs Merlin.”

Arthur walked without checking that Merlin was following. Upstairs was very special. They were the royal playrooms. Arthur waited in the middle of the room until Merlin had locked the doors behind them. He held out his arms and ordered, “Undress me Merlin.”

Merlin shuffled close, “Yes sire.”

Merlin took his time and Arthur didn’t snap as he was too busy trying to guess what Merlin was thinking about. Efficient but playful, Merlin’s eyes flicked up and he smiled at Arthur from underneath his long lashes when he slid the leather of Arthur’s belt from the buckle. Merlin folded every piece of clothing he removed and stepped back slowly when Arthur was naked. His eyes swept across Arthur’s body and he licked his lips hungrily. Arthur smirked proudly at the arousing appraisal. Merlin’s openly appreciative gaze was one of Arthur’s favourite things about being the king.

Arthur stepped back to lie on the large, four-poster bed with its red silk sheets and abundant amount of pillows. Everything about the room was opulent and expensively comfortable. He sat back against the carved wooden headboard and folded his hands behind his head.

“Put my clothes away Merlin.”

Merlin picked up the pile of the clothes from the chair he'd placed them on and put them carefully into the dark wooden chest of drawers. He turned back to face Arthur for another order.

“Get my robe.”

Merlin pulled out the red silk robe and couldn’t help rubbing his fingers across the material as he walked towards the bed. When he was next to the bed Arthur held up a hand to stop him from moving any closer and Merlin froze.

“Put it on the bed.”

Merlin draped the robe on the bed next to Arthur’s foot and waited a long moment before he spoke again. There was anticipation heavy in the air and Arthur luxuriated in the feeling.

“Undress.”

Merlin barely resisted the urge to raise a questioning eyebrow. Usually Arthur preferred Merlin at least partially clothed at the club and Merlin maintained that there wasn’t exactly a sexy way to take off skinny jeans. However, instead of commenting, Merlin started unbuttoning his shirt and he didn’t take his eyes of Arthur. When they were equally naked Merlin put his hands behind his back and waited for Arthur’s next order. “Hand me the robe Merlin.”

Merlin picked up the robe and walked around rather than crawling onto the bed because Arthur hadn’t given him permission. He was following Arthur’s orders to the letter and even though Arthur was sure that Merlin had an ulterior motive he thought that he deserved a reward for being so good. Arthur relaxed slightly, enough for Merlin to pick up on it and relax himself. He tugged Merlin onto his lap and helped Merlin to put on the robe. It was too big on Merlin’s slender frame but the colour looked beautiful against his pale skin and the material made Merlin shudder as it shifted against him. Arthur grabbed Merlin’s firm ass and pulled him closer until Merlin was jerking in little thrusts against Arthur’s stomach with his hard cock. “Are you going to obey your king Merlin? Follow my every order like a good servant?”

Merlin’s breath hitched, “Anything sire.”

Arthur’s fingers gripped Merlin’s ass tighter and pulled the pert globes apart to hear Merlin whine and rock back and forth. Merlin tried to tuck his face in the crook of Arthur’s neck but Arthur shook his head. “Head back Merlin. You’re going to come and I’m going to watch you. That’s an order.”

Merlin gulped and tilted his head back until his pupil-blown eyes were fixed on Arthur’s steadying gaze. He replied, “Yes sire.”

Arthur took great pleasure in watching Merlin fall apart from pleasure, especially when it didn’t take much more than Arthur’s hands running across silk and skin. Merlin didn’t really come until Arthur gave the order and Merlin’s eyes literally glowed gold as he fell apart. When Merlin was catching his breath, Arthur put him back together again as he drew invisible patterns across Merlin’s skin with the tips of his fingers and waited the few agonizingly necessary seconds it took for Merlin to calm.

In less time than Arthur would wait under normal circumstances he ordered haughtily, “Clean me up Merlin.”

Merlin gave Arthur a slow, dreamy smile, “Yes sire.”

Merlin shifted backwards so that he could reach Arthur’s stomach more easily and he began to lick at the hot come splashed on Arthur’s abs. Comeplay wasn’t something that they did often but Arthur liked seeing Merlin’s clever tongue being used and Merlin liked the intensity of Arthur’s focus. Merlin reached Arthur’s cock but he didn’t touch it. Instead he looked up at Arthur through his lashes like he’d done earlier as he’d undressed Arthur and asked, “May I serve you, your highness?”

Merlin’s eyes were lit with humour but also love and Arthur answered, “Yes.”

Merlin had learned to deep throat long before he’d met Arthur and he used the skill to full advantage but he always built up to it. Arthur was perfectly happy with his cock in Merlin’s mouth although he was always quieter in his appreciation about it as ‘king’. Eventually, Arthur spilled into Merlin's mouth and Merlin pulled away slowly. He relaxed against the pillows with a pleased smile and stretched against the sheets as Merlin moved about the room still dressed in Arthur's robe. Arthur enjoyed the symbol of possession, that Merlin was his, and admired the tantalising flashes of skin. Merlin fetched everything that he needed before he made his way back to the bed and his king.

Merlin started with the oil as he encouraged Arthur to turn onto his back so that he could give Arthur a massage. Everything about Merlin was focused on Arthur in that moment and it was perfect. Merlin didn't speak so the only sounds were Arthur's pleased little hums and groans. Merlin finally stopped after soothing Arthur's muscles thoroughly and Arthur used the scraps of energy he had left to turn over so that he could see Merlin whose head was bowed submissively.

Arthur stretched and hummed, "You've done well Merlin. I'm pleased."

Merlin's cheeks flushed a delicate pink like they always did when Arthur praised him during a scene. Arthur tried to think of some more orders but he was too satisfied. Instead he crawled under the covers and pulled Merlin with him until he was curled around Arthur with his head resting below Arthur's chin. "Sleep for now. I'll need you again when we wake and I don't want you wandering off."

Arthur knew that Merlin would be smiling and Arthur rested his hand against Merlin's neck and the collar as a gentle reminder that they were still playing. Merlin answered dutifully, "Yes sire."

They woke a couple of hours later and Merlin hand fed Arthur grapes in bed. Arthur gradually pulled himself out of his headspace so that he could ask, "What do you want to ask me Merlin?"

Merlin looked unsurprised at being caught out, "It can wait sire."

"Merlin, I expect you to answer me properly when I ask you a question."

Merlin nodded, "My mother called. She'd like us to go home for Christmas."

"Is that it? Of course we can go to your mother's for Christmas. You had me worried for a moment."

"What about your father?"

"Merlin, I have had twenty-seven Christmas' with him. I'm pretty sure that it will be fine. I'll try to persuade him to take a trip of something."

"Thank you."

Arthur nodded regally, "Fetch my clothes Merlin."

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [ writinginmythaul ](http://writinginmythaul.tumblr.com/)


End file.
